


tangled like us

by daisycalloway



Category: Addicted Series, Na - Fandom, YA - Fandom, krista and becca ritchie - Fandom, like us series - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/pseuds/daisycalloway
Summary: Just a little something I wrote about Jane and Thatcher (duo pov). Main prompt: bed sharing.





	tangled like us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Once again I'm writing about this couple that I adore. I always have a great time writing about them and I can't wait for their book 'Tangled like us' (so that's the reference to the fic's title haha). If you could leave a comment after reading it would be great so I know how I can improve. Big thanks to Abi and Doris for helping me review the fic (ilysm girls!!).
> 
> P.S.: characters belong to Krista and Becca Ritchie.

JANE

 

Yesterday my whole family flew to Greece where Moffy and Farrow’s wedding will take place. I’m still at home finishing packing because I had a last minute appointment with a dentist. It was a friend of Farrow’s who let me go in and assist in some of his consults so I could see if odontology is my passion. It isn’t, in case you were wondering. I was sick within five minutes a consult started. 

So here I am putting my last clothes inside my bag when I hear a knock on my door. I spin to find Thatcher there. Since I stayed he stayed too. We’re going to catch a flight at 9 a.m and then we have to drive for a few hours to arrive at the location of the wedding. We should be there by midnight. 

“Are you done packing, Jane?” He asks me while entering the room. “Oui”, I answer as I close my bag and put it on the ground. “Let me help you with that”, Thatcher says as he grabs it and look at me “We should get going so we won’t miss the flight in case of traffic”, he adds. “Right”. 

It doesn’t take us long to arrive at the airport or get into the plane. The flight goes smoothly and I even manage to take a nap, although it was delayed in an hour. Once we’re in greek soil, Thatcher goes to the counter to take the keys to the car we rented. In no time, we are on the road. It’s already dark but the sight is no less breathtaking. 

After two hours on the road I can see Thatcher is tired and so am I, “Thatcher, I think we should stop for the night”, I suggest. “No, I’m fine. We should stick to the schedule”. “Well the delayed flight was not on the schedule so It’s already a lost cause. We can arrive there tomorrow”, I tell him, “Plus you’re almost falling asleep behind the wheel and we don’t want that, do we?” I know I convinced him with that last sentence. We’re all a bit freaked out since the car accident with Moffy, Winona and my brothers. “Ok, fine. We can stop on the next hotel we spot”. 

Ten minutes later, we park the car and we enter this cute hotel we found and we go to the counter where this nice lady greets us. “Hello. Welcome to the Vasiliki Hotel! Is it only the two of you?” she asks with a smile. “Hi. Yes. We are only staying for the night so if we could get two rooms it would be great”, I reply. “I’m sorry. All the single rooms are booked so we only have double rooms”. I look at Thatcher to see what he thinks about it but he’s already answering the receptionist “That’s fine. We’ll take a double room and can we take care of the bill tomorrow morning, is that ok?”, the lady starts nodding “Sure. Just let me take your names and here’s the key to the room. It’s number 204. All rooms have a small kitchen and basic ingredients in case you don’t want to come down to eat something. Enjoy your stay”. “Thank you so much”, I reply. 

Thatcher takes our bags and we go to our room. He puts them on the floor in front of the bed and says “I’ll take the couch and you can have the bed”. I look over to the couch, it’s really small. “Come on! You can stay in the bed with me. That couch is really small. I doubt you would even fit on it”. “I’ll be okay. It’s not really appropriate to share the bed”, he answers. “You won’t be walking tomorrow if you sleep on that thing. Please, I’m asking you. You can even build a pillow fortress in the middle of the bed if it makes you feel better”. He laughs and looks at me and I stare back to prove my point. He ends up agreeing, “Fine. Whatever you want Jane”.

He goes to the bathroom to change his clothes and I decide to change into my PJs while he’s gone. I put my shorts, then my shirt and when I spin around, Thatcher is leaving the bathroom shirtless and with his hair wet. I can’t help but stare at his chest, his very well defined chest. Suddenly I start wondering if the bed sharing was a good idea after all. It’s not like I’m blind. He’s really attractive and I kind of have a small crush on him. But I know he’d never cross that line so I take a deep breath as he says “I’m sorry. I forgot my shirt on my bag”. I notice his eyes checking me out and spending a special amount of time on my bare legs. “It’s fine. I’ve seen shirtless people before”, I laugh trying to dissipate the tension rising in the bedroom. 

I head to the bed with my phone to text my family and let them know we’ll be arriving only tomorrow. While I’m at it, I see Thatcher putting his shirt on and coming to the bed. He hesitates for a moment but eventually he pulls the sheets so he can lay down. I do the same, remembering to put some distance between us in case we move during the night. He stares at the ceiling while I lay on my side and I look at him before saying “thank you for staying behind with me”.He takes his eyes of the ceiling and lay them on me, “you’re welcome. Though it’s my job”. We smile at each other for a moment before I whisper “good night, Thatcher”. He gives me a smile that I hold very dearly to my heart because it’s so rare to get one of those, and he tells me “good night, Jane”. 

THATCHER

I like to believe I’m a really controlled person. Usually I am. However, even before I’m fully awake I feel arms around my waist and the smell of lavender filling my nostrils. I open my eyes and I see Jane resting her head in my chest and her arms surround my waist, while her legs are tangled with mine. Somehow during the night, I moved closer to the middle of the bed even though I made sure to stay as far away as possible from Jane. I guess that was pointless considering the current position we’re in. 

I really want to say I have the willpower to put some distance between our bodies but I don’t. I remain where I am and take the moment to really look at Jane. Jesus Christ, she’s beautiful. A single strand of her hair partially covers one of her eyes so I move it and tuck it behind her ear. Which does nothing to decrease my arousal. Shit, this shouldn’t be happening at all. I don’t know for how long I stay there just looking at her and feeling the heat coming from her body. 

Eventually I take my phone from the nightstand to check the hour. 10 p.m. We slept for a really long time. I should probably make some coffee since it appears we won’t be making it to the breakfast downstairs. Gently I take Jane’s arms and lay them on her sides. I stand up and move to make some coffee for both of us. In the last minute I decide I should make an omelette. 

When the omelette’s almost done I see movement in the bedroom. Jane is sitting on the bed and she looks around probably looking for me until her eyes finally find me. She smiles and says “good morning. Thatcher”. That smile. It gets me every single time. “Good morning, Jane. I made some coffee”. She stands up and walks towards me. I pour some in a mug and give it to her. “Merci”, she says in French. I think it’s really cute when she does that. “Do you want to share the omelette?” I ask her. She laughs softly and answers “Sure, it seems we’re sharing a lot lately”. 

As we sit on the table to eat, I can tell Jane’s thinking of something. I wait to see if she wants to tell me. I’m being extra careful around her since she gave me a silent treatment that almost made me go out of my mind. What happened with Farrow doesn’t make me proud of myself. I was angry, I was wrong, and I acted on the heat of the moment. Something that rarely happens. But it did happen and I have to take responsibility for it. 

I can’t take the silence anymore. “What is it, jane?” She looks up from her plate and stares at me. “I’m trying to decide when I’ll stop being mad at you”, her answer surprises me. “Why are you mad at me? Is it because of the Farrow situation?”. “It is. God, how it made me mad”, she laughs bitterly. “I’m sorry, Jane. I never intended to upset you and I..” She doesn’t let me finish, I’m not sure what I’d say anyway. “It did upset me. Do you want to know why? Because we don’t really get a chance to be happy with someone outside the family. Because usually people only want to take advantage, either they’re in it for the money or the fame or some other poor reason. And when Moffy finally found someone who actually cares for him and makes him happy, you say things like that. It’s not okay”, I notice how badly her hands are shaking and how wet her eyes are, as if she’s fighting the tears. “Jane…I’m sorry. I made a mistake and I regret it. Please don’t cry”. 

She takes a few breathes and takes a sip of her coffee. I wait for her to gather her thoughts. “I just…I’m just so happy for him. I don’t think I’ll get that. To be in a relationship with someone I trust because my baggage isn’t very good”, so she’s not really upset about the disagreement between Farrow and I, but then I didn’t think it was the reason. Fuck Nate and those other assholes. “I guess I’m just not good enough to make someone want to stay because they like who I am. Not because I’m famous, not because I have money or because they have this weird fetish they think I’ll satisfy”. I see tears rolling down her face. It breaks my heart. To see her in pain, to see her doubt herself. 

“Hey”, I stand up from my seat and kneel in front of her. I wrap her face with my hands “Don’t ever say that again, okay? They were all idiots. You are amazing, Jane. You’re loyal, smart, beautiful, funny and full of passion. Anyone would be lucky to even breathe the same air you do. So yeah all those guys are fools because they had you and they took you for granted. If I had you, I’d never let you go”, she sheds more tears and I wipe them with my thumbs while I continue to speak “Once you find someone who can appreciate, respect and understand you, you’ll have a relationship. Just don’t settle down for anything less. Because you deserve everything and you deserve someone who knows how lucky they are to be loved by you”. 

I rise from the floor so I can kiss her forehead. Okay, I’m definitely out of control. I pull back a little to look at Jane. I watch as she looks at my mouth and I can’t help but look at hers. She raises her hands to caress my hair and I close my eyes once she touches me. It feels good. Too good. Before I know what’s happening she throws her arms around my neck and hugs me. Now we are both standing. When she pulls back, I feel the loss of her touch. It’s almost painful. I don’t recognize the sound that leaves my mouth. All I know is that I bend and I grab her neck as I pull her towards my body and kiss her. At first, it’s a chaste kiss but then I feel her tongue parting my lips and making my mouth its home. Fuck. She tastes like the coffee she just drank. I admit I’ve pictured this moment before. Many, many times. But not even in my dreams I thought it would be this good. Or that it would happen, I’m her bodyguard for God’s sake. The thought breaks my euphoria. 

I start letting go of the waist I didn’t even realize I was holding, but Jane doesn’t let me. She pulls me harder towards her body and deepens the kiss. I take advantage of the moment to play with her hair, a thing I’ve always wanted to do. I grab her waist again and I set her on the table since our height difference makes it hard to keep kissing in the same position for long. I don’t know how long we keep kissing but eventually Jane lets go so she can catch her breath. She brings her hand to her swollen lips before she asks “did I dream or did we end up sleeping pressed together?” Her question surprises me because I didn’t know she had woken up during the night. “No, you didn’t. If you woke up and we were like that why didn’t you pull away?” I ask her because I’m really curious though I know the answer I’d give. “Would you have? Pulled away, I mean”, I answer her honestly “No, I wouldn’t have.” She smiles a little and says “Exactly. I woke up in your arms and it felt like home, I was safe and warm. So I stayed there. I’d stay there forever if you let me”. I look at Jane and I do my best not to kiss her again. We really need to talk before we do anything else. But it isn’t the place or time. So I just rest my forehead against hers and say “We should go. We’re going to be late”. She nods and we proceed to gather our things to finish the trip.


End file.
